According to a prior art, which is related to a present application, U.S. Pat. No. 7,195,120 entitled “Tool bit storage and display container”, the patent disclosed a container for containing tool and having an upward opening. The container is provided with a hexagon hole, which penetrates through thereof, at its rear wall and has an external cover connected to its opening end. A rectangular opening is disposed at a top of the external cover. A protrusion portion is extended from a front end of the rectangular opening, and a hinge type upper cover capable of being repeatedly lifted and covering is integrated with a rear end of the rectangular opening. The upper cover can completely cover the rectangular opening, and a protruding buckle is disposed in front of a bottom of the upper cover. After the upper cover covers the rectangular opening, the protruding buckle is utilized to be fastened at a bottom of a protrusion portion of the rectangular opening to show a locking state.
In addition, the external cover has a burglarproof cover plate, which covers a major portion of areas of the rectangular opening, connected to an edge of the bottom of the rectangular opening. The manner of connecting the burglarproof cover plate and the rectangular opening is that proper spaces and distances are spaced and predetermined at the front end and the rear end of the burglarproof cover plate respectively connected to the protrusion portion and the upper cover. Its purpose is that the protruding buckle of the upper cover can be accommodated inside the upper cover through the space. Two sides of the burglarproof cover plate are merely preset with partial edges to connect the edge of the bottom of the rectangular opening. Accordingly, a buyer only imposes downward forces on the burglarproof cover plate to crack the connection relationship between the burglarproof cover plate and the rectangular opening such the burglarproof cover plate can be quickly torn and taken out to allow the rectangular opening showing an opening state without covering. Tools or articles contained in the container can be easily taken out of the rectangular opening.
Moreover, the prior art further comprises a hangtag. A hanging hole is disposed to an upper end of the hangtag. Symmetric cantilever hooks having barbs, which protrude toward a front direction, are disposed at a lower position of the hangtag. Accordingly, after the prior art utilizes a front end surface of the hangtag to paste a rear end wall of the container, the symmetric cantilever hooks are inserted into the hexagon hole of the container, and the connection and positioning functions can be achieved through the barbs of the cantilever hooks fastened to an end surface of the rear end wall of the container. An upper surface and a lower surface at two cantilevers of the symmetric cantilever hooks are designed as parallel surfaces. The two parallel surfaces respectively lean against any one symmetric parallel surface of the hexagon hole to show the positioning state so that the hangtag is prevented from being randomly rotated after connecting the container.
The forgoing structure of the prior art has defects that include:                1. The upper cover disposed to the external cover can be randomly opened during the exhibition and sale. The burglarproof cover plate hidden inside the rectangular opening can also be easily torn and cracked to take out tools for sale or articles contained in the container. In addition, the appearance of the external cover may not be seen even if the hidden burglarproof cover plate is torn and cracked.        2. A protruding buckle of the upper cover is fastened to a bottom of the protrusion portion extended from the rectangular opening. However, the protruding buckle designed as barbs is usually difficult to be opened although it is easily opened. After the upper cover is covered, the barbs of the protruding buckle may not easily come off the suppressing of the bottom of the protrusion portion by upwardly pushing the upper cover.        3. Although the hexagon hole designed at the rear of the container provides a function of buckling and positioning the symmetric cantilever hooks of the hangtag, intervals are predetermined between the symmetric cantilever hooks to properly compress and shift the two cantilever hooks. Therefore, once the container and the hangtag are reversely rotated, the relative position between the hangtag and the container can be changed. Consequently, the hangtag may not be accurately assembled and positioned.        